The Writer's Block Before Christmas
by TMoe97
Summary: We are back with our friend TMoe97, but something has been troubling him lately. He can't figure out his next story, for he has the dreaded Writer's Block! Will he ever overcome this large obstacle? Well, read for yourself! I won't spoil the ending for you.


Writer's Block

Ok, I think I may have gotten rid of the dogs...oh, hello. Welcome back, I have just managed to escape the dogs from last time, I think. Anyways, let's go bother TMoe97 again, I'm sure he won't mind. Hunched over a desk, we see our gentlemanly TMoe97 looking rather weary.

"It looks like I have finally hit it, the feared wall that every writer hits at one point, the big Block." Looking up at us, "Holy shit! Why are you back? Didn't my dogs chase you away? Great, first I hit writer's block, and now you show up! It looks like Christmas came early this year. And yes I am being sarcastic."

Looking down at his paper again, which is mostly covered in drawings of nude women, he ponders to himself. "What am I missing? More nude women? Na, I think I hit my limit when it comes to manly testosterone. Maybe more action hero cameos? I do have Stallone, Schwarzenegger, and Norris on speed dial for ideas."

In anger, he picks up the paper and crinkles it into a ball, chucking it across the room. "It's still not right! How am I ever expected to be known on Fanfiction, if I can't write a simple story? Maybe I need a snack, to clear my mind. And YOU might as well tag along too, since you already are trespassing."

He walked out of his drawing room, and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw a sight most peculiar. "What the hell is this? This is even more confusing than the library full of porn, which I am still 'burning'". What he saw, well is a very odd sight, he had five fridges all in a line.

"Since when do I have five fridges? I only bought four! And why is there on emblem on all the doors?" Each refrigerator door had a different emblem on it. One was a turkey, a Christmas tree, an Easter bunny, a pen and paper, and an outline of a stripper. "This seems oddly familiar somehow, and that stripper door looks tempting, but to continue a plot I have absolutely no idea about I will go through the door that looks like a pen and paper. It seems symbolic of my situation anyways."

Taking tentative steps to the mysterious refrigerator, TMoe97 opens it up, and is soon swept into the darkness, the door swinging shut behind him. Landing face first after minutes of absolute darkness, he looks up at a most wonderful sight.

"What's this? What's this?

There are writers everywhere

What's this?

There are ideas in the air

What's this?

I can't believe what my eyes can see

This must be some messed up dream!

I should have went through that stripper door out there

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

What are these odd looks?

What's this?

There are people writing books

What's this?

There are desks up and down for miles

People are writing with happy smiles

And no one is sad

Have I truly gone mad?

What is this?

What's this?

There are children making up ideas

Instead of crumpling paper

They're publishing all their stories

And not an hour later

There's pen on every paper

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

I can feel the ideas that

Are coming from inside

Oh, look

What's this?

They're exchanging little tales

Why that is interesting, inspired

People gather 'round to read a well-made story

With all the warmth of a fire

What's this?

What's this?

A site to publish all the stories, how odd

How could this have been thought?

And why?

There are stories filled to the brim

Over-pouring at the top of the rim

And there are laughs all around

Now, correct me if I'm wrong

This is great!

Of course it's great!

Could this point me to my fate?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

Look at all the good reviews

But look, no bad ones hiding in view

No dislikes and haters to discourage them

Or scare them, only good things

Secure inside their heads

What's this?

The bad stories are all missing

Only good ones to be found

And grammar mistakes are corrected

Bringing happiness all around

Instead of uncreative shit

Love is put into every bit

And I haven't seen them all

They are absolutely everywhere

The writing, the detail

It all succeeds without fail

I have felt this all before

My ideas are filling up

I just can't get enough

This is it, oh, this is it

I now have ideas of my own

I've got it now

I've got it now

Ideas to fill a lost and found

What is this?"

After finishing his parodied song, TMoe97 gets out of his ending song pose and heads back through the refrigerator. Heading back to his desk, he again picks up his pen, and begins crafting ideas for his next story. "Ingenious, this will be my greatest masterpiece!"

Pausing, again looking troubled, TMoe97 says, "Man, I didn't get my fucking sandwich". And with that heartwarming ending left in your thoughts, we now leave TMoe97 once more. Merry Christmas, every-OWWWWWW! Oh sweet merciful heavens! I thought I lost them! Why won't you detach yourself from my leg you wretched beast?! Ow ow ow ow...


End file.
